Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted
by Shadow63
Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he is her professor? Second Book Out Now! READ! Please?
1. Chapter One: My Name Is Serena Winston

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, its because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter One: My Name Is Serena Winston**_

With hair the color of marigolds and eyes, such a pure color of blue, I would run through the fields of wildflowers that my small town was known for, laughing and swinging my arms with my white picnic dress billowing in the wind.

I was always such a happy child even though I didn't come from the richest family. My friends, Rei, Amy, Mina and Lita and me were from the "other side of the rail road tracks."

We all grew up together, banded as one against the people in my small-minded town as we entered the rocky roads of our perilous teen years beginning in middle school.

Lita Woods, who is a year older than I, developed first. She was always lovely, with a tall, long body frame, emerald green eyes that held such intelligence and as she entered middle school, she grew breasts the seemed to have kept growing. Large, full and perky. I was so jealous.

Then Mina Hart, who was a year younger then me, began to develop. She hit puberty earlier then any of us. She grew about five inches from four foot ten to five foot three, but all her baby fat disappeared and she gained amazing curves that mixed in with her waist length platinum blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes making her look like a juvenile Aphrodite. She was definitely tempting jailbait.

Then to all of our amazements, Amy Rains hit puberty third. However, she kept her shy, quietness, which conflicted with her rounded, breasts, hourglass frame, hair so black it reflected the midnight blue sky as highlights and her matching blue eyes that held warmth and the intelligence that she was very well known for. If she became less shy, she would be a man killer.

To my dismay, I was the last to hit puberty. Rei Barn hit it in the seventh grade. She had always been boney and awkward with purple eyes that held her fiery temper. But as that time came her body matched her gorgeous eyes and her waist length black hair that reflected her red, fiery soul. She gained awesome curves and breasts a bit larger then Amy's.

All Four of my friends looked like women while I continued to look chubby and awkward and my seventh and eighth grade years were hell. But, as I hit high school with dread that I would never grow, puberty hit me hard.

I went from four foot five to five foot six, my baby fat disappeared but I still looked soft, but feminine. My dark blonde hair began to look like spun gold and my bright blue eyes looked like diamonds. My flat chest became large and full; nothing to a D almost over night, and my curves grew to match my breasts.

That may seem shallow, but when you spend your life with the nicknames that we suffered, it was cool to have the body of Playboy Bunny. I mean, Amy suffered nerd jokes, I suffered the cruelest of fat jokes and Lita got the tall gangly jokes because she is the tallest of us all. Mina got it worst though…she got the slut cracks…but you know what they say, "No Pain No Gain." But with the jokes we had to endure to this point plus our periods…it seems very unfair!

When I was a sophomore in high school and Mina joined us, we became a threat to every other girl in the school, and the targets of the cheerleaders, the bane of my existence.

We would dress somewhere between the popular kids and the rejects. We belonged to no one singular group and definitely avoided the jocks and preps. With band t-shirts and blue jeans, we were neutral, but, unlike Sweden, we weren't left alone, especially when Rei became the date to the senior prom king our sophomore year, and Mina, the homecoming king's steady her freshman year.

And well me? I was the prom queen or senior year. Moreover, as I sit here in the back seat of my mom's minivan with all of them around me heading off to our adventures in college, (well...except for Mina, she is only a senior this year, and Lita would be a sophomore in college this year.) I think, "Damn! What a ride! But, fuck, I sure am glad it's over!"


	2. Chapter Two: The Promblem With RAs

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, its because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Two: The Problem with RAs**_

Lita, Rei, Amy and Serena stood in the guest parking lot of the Art Institute of Pittsburgh waving as they watched Mina drive away in Serena's parent's minivan, with promises of the girls coming home every time they had a break. Serena hugged Lita and leaned against her pouting. This was the second time they had to say good bye to a friend because of college, only this time it went from one going away to college to only one driving away leaving them to finish up the little details in their dorms.

Rei, Amy and Serena had gotten lucky with their dorms. Their building was right next to Lita's and their suite was exactly that, a suite. Instead of the normal two girls to a room they got to room all three of them in one room, none of them had to room with a total stranger like Lita did last year.

The four girls turned from the empty view where the van had been and walked back towards their dorms. Lita came with them to help them out until they met with their RA or residential advisor. Who, according to Lita, was a bitch.

Lita sat on the plush pink beanbag chair under Serena's bunk watching the three new freshmen put their things away. Serena's side had a big pink plush beanbag chair, a black metal desk chair with a pink seat cushion, a purple desk lamp and a generic silver metal alarm clock. And as for the bed spread? Lita rolled her eyes as she watched Serena roll out her Tinker Belle bed set that she got from Hot Topic. "You and your Disney obsession Sere."

Serena stuck her tongue out at Lita and giggled as she threw it up on top of the bed. "So sue me. But you have no room to talk, queen of the woodland fairies."

Lita crossed her arms and looked over to Rei who set out a large, red cloth chair with a white pillow on it, and he desk chair was a typical white computer chair. Her alarm clock had a dragon and wizard on it that went with her desk lamp bed set and plethora of dragon stuffed animals. Almost everything Rei had set out was red, white and black or dragon. It kind of went with her White Stripes poster that she put right above her desk.

Amy pushed her glasses up as she sat on her mound of pillows that were all different shades of blue reading one of her course books. Amy's side of the room had a large teal book shelf already full, a blue computer chair at her desk, an aqua desk lamp, an aqua lap top on her desk, a mermaid alarm clock and a bed set that matched her mixed up pile of blue pillows.

Lita cocked her head to the side as her eyes darted around the room. Blues, red, white, black and pink, each girl was so similar and yet so different. Each girl liked something different, dragons, Disney, mermaids and fairies. She chuckled.

"My best guess is that, Amy or Rei is going to want to bunk with me a few times a month, because of arguments or Serena's messy ass." Lita mused as she got up to help Rei put up a poster of My Chemical Romance.

Serena glared then shrugged "I'm messy, so what?" She turned back to put up a poster of Mindless Self Indulgence on her wall, above her desk.

Amy looked up and looked around. "I noticed something…with so many different styles. Me with my mermaids, Serena with her Tinker Belle and Rei with her Dragons…isn't it going to clash a bit?"

Rei looked around and blinked "Well…if we separate each space with something like out TV or microwave…it might create a wall of sorts and make it seem like each girl has her own "space" especially if we put down a carpet that collaborates with each color, like maybe white."

Just then a knock sounded at their door. Amy walked over and opened the door and standing there was a woman who stood at five foot ten with auburn hair falling around her shoulders, cold green eyes and pale skin. She had a short black skirt on that brushed the tops of her thigh high panty hose and a chartreuse sweater that fell off of one shoulder. "Hello freshmen…Lita…welcome to AIP! I am Beryl Smitz; I am your residential advisor this year! My room is on the first floor, room ten, so if you need me. I came by to see how you were settling it." Beryl stepped into the room and looked around a slight sneer on her face. "Well…it seems that you have moved in, completely it would seem."

Serena looked her over and cocked her head to the side as she crossed her arms "yup."

Beryl nodded "Good, hmm…room three, thirteen…ah…here we go." She pulled out three manila file folders "here are your course syllabi's and your schedules for your classes." She set them down on the table near the door. "Remember. Beryl room ten!" With that Beryl turned and left.

Rei stared at the door then looked at Lita "we're supposed to rely on that?"

"Yup…she keeps staying here year after year. My friend Molly, who is a junior here, had her an RA her freshman year. We think she's about twenty-six." Lita said raiding the mini fridge.

"And she is still here? Most people graduate with a four year degree when they're twenty-two. She must've been held back or something…can you even be held back in college?" Serena asked as she picked up the folders and laid them on each of the girl's desks.

Lita shrugged and downed the can of Amy's V8.


	3. Chapter Three: Day Dream Come True

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Three: Day Dream Come True**_

Serena stood paralyzed with anxiety, as she looked through the glass door that lead into the building of her first class at college. The glass reflected her image back at her and the students walking around her to get in.

"Oh God…I think I'm gonna blow chunks." She mumbled as she clenched tightly on the strap hanging from around her neck and shoulders carrying the weight of her schoolbooks.

"Excuse me, miss?" A deep voice asked from behind Serena.

She shook her head breaking her self from her nervous reverie and saw a tall man, with broad shoulders and black hair in the reflection. She quickly turned around and looked up. "Y…yes?"

Serena gulped as she watched his full lips crack into a smile as he chuckled. "Is this your first day?" he asked.

Serena nodded and got to see every inch of him, from his large black vans, up his long black dress pant clad legs, past his waist, up his loose white button up shirt that hid his probably wash board stomach, his long fingers that disappeared into his black blazer that hung open to his face which looked like it belonged to a gorgeous fallen angel, with his long straight nose, strong jaw line, full lips and his shaggy black hair that fell into his dark blue eyes. Except, his eyes were much to kind looking to belong to something fallen from grace. But, he probably fell from grace quite a few times with how devastatingly gorgeous he was.

He smiled again, chuckling. "I could tell. I've seen that look a million times from the freshman. Let me guess, this is your first time away from home ever. Am I correct?"

Serena fought back the heat that was rushing to her face as she nodded again. She suddenly felt very stupid with what she was wearing as she looked at this male Adonis standing in front of her. Her blue jean flares, black studded leather belt and band t-shirt. She looked like the teenager she actually was.

"What's your first class?" he asked as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"My first class?" Serena blinked a couple times the snapped back into reality "Oh, its math. Math is my first class."

"With Mr. Nyozeka?" he asked.

Serena nodded again.

"Alright, how 'bout I show you where it is. Its on my way to my class." He said as he held the door open for her.

She smiled and nodded again as she walked through the door.

She looked up at the man again wondering who he was as they walked down the long hallway. "My name is Serena."

The man looked down at her and smirked "My name is Darien. It's a pleasure to meet you Serena." He stopped in front of a large wooden door and shoved his hands inside his pants pockets. "Here it is. Well, I hope you enjoy our little school here. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon Serena."

'Not soon enough.' She thought as she thanked him and walked inside of the classroom leaving the gorgeous man out in the hallway.

Serena looked around the classroom and blinked, noticing how large it really was. She walked to the back of the classroom and sat down by the wall.

"Alright, for those of you who have been this school before, welcome back and to our new students, Welcome to the art institute of Pittsburgh, home of the Steelers." The teacher said from the front of the classroom.

Serena looked up smiling as she heard the men in the classroom either hooting in support of the Steelers, or booing against the Steelers. She almost fell out of her chair as she noticed her teacher though.

What was it with the men at this school? They were all gorgeous. This one, Mr. Nyozeka just happened to be a gorgeous Japanese man. Though, blonde hair and blue eyes wasn't a normal combination for the Japanese. Was he half? It didn't matter though. Serena smiled, with a teacher this gorgeous she might actually learn to like math.

He wasn't the Adonis handsome that Darien was. Mr. Nyozeka was more Asian cowboy handsome. Like the men in the Stetson ads, with the abs built out of concrete and the dark tans from the Arizona sun.

"I am Andrew Nyozeka. You may call me Mr. Nyozeka, Professor Nyozeka, Mr. N, Mr. A, or you may call me Andrew. You are all adults, which is why you are here at college, because you paid your dues through the tedious thirteen years of school. Now, I know this seems bogus, but I want to go around the classroom to help put names to faces because to me you aren't dollar signs. I did not become a teacher to earn money, that's just a bonus. I did this to help young minds to learn to love math. Just like I do. Yes, I am a math nerd and no I am not a Trecky."

Serena giggled and smiled at the questions Andrew asked and the answers that he received. Soon he got to her.

"Alright, there is only one name left and there is only one person left, so I am assuming that you are Serena Winston, correct?"

Serena nodded. "Good ok, Serena. What is your intended major?"

"My major is unknown, but I hope it will be music related."

"Fashion huh?" He smiled "So you'll probably be having one of my best friends as your teacher soon." Andrew smiled and hopped off of his desk and passed out his course syllabus and went through it with them and then released them.

Serena stood with her Amy, Rei and Lita outside the cafeteria bouncing, smiling and laughing. "I WANT TO STAND WITH YOU ON A MOUNTAIN! I WANT PLAY WITH YOU IN THE SEA! I WANT TO LAY LIKE THIS FOREVER UNTIL THE SKY FALLS DOWN ON ME!"

"Cascada…Serena must have had a good day." Lita said laughing.

Amy just smiled and shook her head as she continued to read her course book for college level physics.

All the girls grabbed their lunches and sat together as Serena kept humming. Rei sighed and laughed a bit. "You know, Amy. I don't get it. Why did you come here instead of going to Yale like you always planned?"

Amy looked up and smiled. "Because I realized that I really don't want to be a doctor. What I really want to do is design video games. I know, I must sound like Serena or Mina saying that, but it's truly what I want to do. I'm hoping to shed my mousy skin and become a completely new Amy."

"As long as you stay the same Amy in your heart, you know we'll support you kiddo." Lita said smiling patting the younger girl on the back.


	4. Chapter Four: Tedious Surprises

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Four: Tedious Surprises**_

After lunch Serena bounced down the hall with her canvas bag style, book bag hanging around her neck and her schedule in her hand. She smiled as she entered the classroom, excited that this class was going to be a music class.

She sat down in the front of the classroom setting her book bag under her chair as the other students piled into the class. She smiled and nodded; giving off the vibe that she was a friendly person.

'It looks like this will be a female dominated class.' She thought as all the seats filled up with mainly girls.

But the biggest shocker was her professor. In he walked with long strides that normally is accompanied with people of his stature of six foot three. His dark blue eyes shone friendly through his thin silver eyeglass frames and the veil of shaggy black hair that fell down his forehead.

'Oh, my…God! Oh no…that hotty from this morning was my music professor? How unfair!' Serena thought shocked.

"Good afternoon class! Welcome to "college level music"" He said with air quotations "or in other words, choir." Darien said as he grabbed a pile of blue papers and passed them out to the class "This is my course syllabus and my name is Darien Shields! We will be doing air breathing exercises to help us learn to hold our notes longer, we will be stretching your vocal ranges to see just what your true range is and, of course, singing. Seeing as this is a two-term class, around springtime there will be a talent competition of sorts. I hope to see most of you up on that stage at least trying out. It is open to everyone in the school though. But you guys will have an upper hand you will have training. Now! I want to go around the room, learning your names, your musical backgrounds and so on." Darien hopped onto his desk, grabbing his black clip board and started going through everyone.

Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing. The man from this morning was really a college professor, 'how could he be that old? And a music teacher of all things! I'm not sure if this is good luck or REALLY bad luck. How can I stand to look at him when I know that without his glasses and his shirt un tucked that he looks like the figment of every women's wet dreams!'

"Serena Winston."

Serena looked up, blushing a little, raising her hand.

"Ah, Serena. Good to see you again. Did you find the rest of your classes alright?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for helping me this morning."

Darien smiled charmingly "My pleasure. You're a student here and it is my duty as a teacher here to make sure that you get to your classes safely if I can. Now, Serena, what is your musical background?"

"In elementary school, middle school and high school; I sang in the choir, in middle school, my four friends and I performed at family gigs and in high school all four of us sang at last years and this years graduations. I have had no training though."

"I see." Darien nodded and wrote down some notes, "What kind of music did you sing with your friends?"

"Um, in sixth grade we sang M2M, Brittany Spears and people like that, but as we got older we sang some eighties rock and modern rock." Serena smiled at the memory.

"Why aren't they in this class then?"

"Because we one is still in high school and the others, just don't have the same drive to sing that I do." She shrugged as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"I see. Well, you girls must have been good to get that kind of recognition two years in a row from your school." Darien said, nodding before going to the last kid on his roster.

She spent the next three hours learning how to breathe properly to hold in air for long notes.

"Alright, good guys, I'll see you tomorrow." And they were dismissed.

Serena looked up and saw Andrew Nyozeka coming into the class as everyone left. "I see, so you did take this class Serena. I thought you might with your major being "music related". Well that's good. I hope that the choir is better this year with our ears having to be subjected to it during almost every holiday or whenever Darien thinks its necessary."

Serena smiled "yes, well. Good bye, see you both tomorrow."

"He's your what?" Rei asked looking up at Serena who had her face buried in her pillows.

"The hotty the escorted me to class today is my music teacher!"

Lita and Rei looked at each other and broke into laughter. "Oh my God, Sere…I'm sorry but that is to funny!" Lita said as she knelt on the floor.

"I'm glad to see that my personal humiliation is so fucking funny."

Amy looked up from her book smiling. "Serena, we all make mistakes. You just happened to have day dreamed about getting into your teachers pants."

Serena moaned as the laughter started up again, but from all three girls this time. "I HATE YOU ALL!"


	5. Chapter Five: Feel My Heart Beat Fast

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! Every time we touch belongs to Cascada.

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

**_Chapter Five: Feel My Heart Beat Fast_**

Darien had said a week ago that he would be auditioning everyone. So, Serena had gotten ready, practicing songs she knew would be good. She looked down at the burned disc in her hand and sighed.

It would be her turn soon, and she would sing and try not to embarrass herself by dancing. She wasn't in a girl group anymore. That was the past, and this was now, in the present.

She put the CD in the boom box, took a deep breath and pressed play.

She smiled as the familiar beat flowed into her ears and filled up her soul, be one with the music. "I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive." She held out the word survive as her musical instincts took over, blocking out her humility.

In tune with the fast techno beats she started to dance "'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, I need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go? I want you in my life." She smiled and continued to dance around until the song slowed down a bit. "Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears that I cry. The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. You make me rise when I fall."

She started to dance again as the music picked up "'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. 'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go. I want you in my life. 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling and every time we kiss I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last! I need you by my side 'cause every time we touch, I feel this static and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go? I want you in my life!"

Serena's face turned red as she realized she had been dancing and the fact that everyone was either staring or giggling. "Oh no…"

But then everyone broke out into applause. Darien, who was sitting in the back of the classroom with a camcorder in his hand smiled. "Very good Serena. I can tell that you have a lot of passion for this art."

Serena nodded and walked quickly back to her chair and sat down waiting for the last student to perform.

A young shy girl walked to the front of the class, her head hung low, looking like she wanted to hide under a rock. She wore long black slacks and a loose turtle neck sweater in the late August heat. Her nose was small and slightly up turned, like an innocent pixie. Her hair was turquoise and her eyes were sea green.

'What's her name again? Michelle Ylst? That's right! She's pretty…but shy as hell…' Serena thought with a smile as Michelle sang Memory from the play Cats, to the floor. 'She has a lovely voice if only she had some confidence.'

Serena squirmed in her chair, not only from Michelle's audition which seemed more like a horrible American Idol try out, but also she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned and saw Beryl glaring at her from across the classroom. She smiled sweetly at Beryl and turned back around, smiling supportively at Michelle.

Darien smiled sympathetically at Michelle as she walked briskly back to her chair at the back of the classroom. He turned off the camera and walked down the stairs towards the front of the class. "Alright, I'll review the tape and post my results in a week or so. So you hopefuls may leave."

Serena gathered her things as everyone walked out. She waited until they were gone to miss the rush. She sighed and tossed her bag around her neck and grabbed her CD off the front desk.

"You know, you have what it takes to beat Beryl this year."

Serena turned around and looked at Darien. "What?"

"For the past four years, Beryl has won the audition, she always got the part of the main vocalist. You are extreme competition for her. Michelle would be too if only she were more confident. You never know though." Darien smiled and nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Serena nodded, looking a little confused and walked out, only to have a hand grab her arm and stop her. She looked and saw Beryl holding her arm, glaring.

"Lay off Beryl!" Serena growled ripping her arm from Beryl's grip.

"Let's get one thing straight here princess! The position of main vocalist is mine! It's been mine since I was a freshman here! And stay away from Darien, he's mine to you little brat!"

Serena sighed, which sounded more like a growl and got into Beryl's face. "Listen you old hag! Times have changed and I'm here now! If you think you and your wrinkly old ass can scare me away you have another thing coming! I won't back down and I won't give up!" Serena backed up a bit "and as for Darien, does he know that he's yours? I think he would appreciate the knowledge." Serena turned and walked away leaving Beryl to shriek at her back.


	6. Chapter Six: Disco Super Fly

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Six: Like Disco Super Fly**_

Rei sat in her computer chair watching Serena run around the room gathering up all her dirty clothes wearing only her My Little Pony bed pants, a "The Cure" band t-shirt and a pair of Emily the Strange cat slippers. "Ugh…need clothes…announcements are made tomorrow!"

Rei turned to Amy as Serena ran out of the room and smirked. "I told her to keep up with the wash."

"She'll learn eventually when she has to wear her bed clothes to class someday." Amy said over the top of her book bobbing her head to Mindless Self Indulgence as it blared from their boom box.

Serena sat on top of the washer in the communal laundry room. She looked up as Michelle walked in, head down, blue wash basket full of clothes. Michelle stopped and looked around seeing that all the washers were full. "Hey Michelle. The washer next to me isn't full if you want to use it!"

Michelle looked up surprised. "Oh…um…Th…thank you." She came over and started to fill up the empty machine.

"Good luck tomorrow Michelle." Serena said smiling down at the fidgety woman.

"For what?" She looked up clueless.

Serena blinked and smirked "choir, you tried out the other day remember?"

"Oh, oh yes no…I'm not going to do so well…you and Beryl were so much better then I."

"I don't think so." Serena shook her head. "Between you and me, I spoke with Mr. Shields afterwards. He said that you could give Beryl a run for her money if you were to act a little more confident in yourself."

"Confidence? Ha! The only thing I'm confident in is science and computers. I shouldn't have taken choir." Michelle hung her head low as she filled the money slot with quarters.

"Why did you take it?"

Michelle blushed "guilty pleasure. I love to sing! I love it more then science, but…I can't I really, really can't sing. I don't think I would know how. Now, the violin…I can play that like a champ…but, singing…you're just being nice."

Serena laughed "I only pay false compliments when I want something. I don't want anything from you Michelle. I watched your performance and winced, but only because you had your head down and were singing with your lovely voice to the floor. You're shy and mousy. Michelle, you Amy right? You have a couple classes with her; she's my best friend and the mousiest person I knew before I met you. She's using college as a way to come out of her shell, college is a new school and chance to really start anew and fresh you should try it. Really you should. I'm doing the same thing. I used to hold back what I wanted to say. I took a beating and kept my mouth shut. I let people walk all over me, but no more. Hell, after the auditions, Beryl warned me off and I told her to eat shit."

Michelle looked up at her "really?"

Serena nodded and smiled "mm-hm…"

"So than…" Michelle smiled and nodded "fine…I…I'll pull out all the clothes that Hannah bought for me…"

"Uh…" Serena cocked her head to the side.

"I'll start to wear them and let the whole campus know that I will no longer be mousy…and that Hannah is my girl friend!"

Serena had to hold tight to the washer as she heard Michelle proclaim that she was a closeted lesbian. "You're a…well…rainbow lover?"

"Yes. Hannah and I have been lovers since I was in the ninth grade and she was in the tenth. Only, we pretended to be friends because I come from a rich posh family…very Catholic, very anti-gay. Yet, Hannah supported me, even though it annoyed her that we couldn't hold hands in public…but no more! Thank you Serena!"

"You're welcome?"

Serena saw the crowd of people standing outside the music classroom and knew, before she reached the bulletin board that someone had beaten out Beryl for lead vocalist as Beryl's scream echoed through the halls.

Michelle ran up to Serena quickly, a hemp necklace around her neck with rainbow beads woven in, a baby blue baby doll t-shirt, blue jeans and a black sweatshirt tied around her waist. "Oh God!"

"Why are you running?" Serena asked laughing as Michelle hid behind her.

"Beryl got third chair basically…she sits behind me, who got second lead vocalist and well you got first. Beryl lost out to the both of us Serena…" Michelle clutched Serena's shoulders, as Beryl walked towards them "Don't let her eat my soul Serena, please!"

"What's new pussy cat?" Serena asked Beryl with a big grin on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Serena looked herself over and tugged at her blue jeans and pink camisole top "what? I thought I looked nice." She sniffed her armpits "do I offend?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You know what! That little witch behind you told you! How dare you take away my position?"

"Doggy?" Serena cocked her head to the side trying not to smile.

Beryl just stomped her foot and screeched.

"Arg! My ears! Calm down you fucking raptor!" Serena said cleaning out her ear "I know what you meant. I guess you were just to old Beryl…you had retire you leather ass. Ew…you better go use some rejuvenation cream…you're wrinkles are starting to show."

Beryl screeched again and ran back down the hallway towards the dorms just as Darien poked his head out. "Alright everybody. Inside, lets cut the drama here."

Michelle and Serena went inside laughing as they took their seats next to each other. "Hopefully she'll drop out now." Michelle said giggling wiggling her painted blue toes in her black flip-flops.


	7. 7: Yesterday Seems So Far Away

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Seven: Yesterday Seems So Far Away**_

Serena sat in the park by herself, her blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail, while she, herself was bundled up in a green Good Luck Bear care bear hoodie and a pair of black jean flares. She smiled as she saw the trees starting to die. The brilliant greens turning orange, yellow, purple, red and brown signaling that fall was on its way. It was already September after all.

Serena heard the thumping of feet in the quiet empty park as a jogger headed her way. She looked over and saw non other than Darien running her way. She took the time to look him over. His shaggy black hair desperately needed a hair cut as it clung to his forehead from sweat, his dark blue eyes still friendly even though no one was around and his full, luscious lips were parted as he panted from his run. The typical white ear buds were in his ears, connected to the iPod strapped to his arm.

"Even in a gray sweat suit, you're still gorgeous Mr. Shields." Serena mused quietly.

Darien stopped in front of Serena, pulling out his ear buds and tossing them over his shoulder. "Good morning Serena. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. I just wanted to come out and see all the changing fall colors. I like this time of the year…" Serena looked around smiling. "The summer green leaves are fading into the beautiful multi-color fall leaves. It's neat to see. I see you're getting out for your morning jog huh?"

"Yup, every morning. Weekends included, mind if I sit next to you?"

She shook her head and scooted over on the bench to give his broader body more room.

"So how are your classes going?" He leaned back wiping sweat off of his brow.

"Really good. I like them. Andrew actually makes math interesting. I really don't like math. I always did badly in high school. In fact, in high school the only thing I really did well at was music." Serena said as she looked up at him, only to see that he was looking at her intently.

"Really? Well, music is a no brainer with how well you sing. I really enjoy having you in class. Though it has made things stressful with Beryl. She just can't get over how I chose you over her." He laughed a bit shaking his head.

Serena cocked her head to the side. "Are you and Beryl dating?"

Darien sat up straighter, looking like she had slapped him. "What?" he started laughing "God no! I don't get involved romantically with my students at all. I don't care if they're eighteen or eighty. If you thought I meant stressful as in stressful in our relationship…" he just shook his head, still chuckling. "I meant stressful as in she keeps hounding me to reconsider, even re-audition. But I won't. I know that you deserve that spot. It was meant for someone with your vivacious innocence. Beryl turns it into a burlesque show almost. I'm sure if we let her, she would do a major strip tease."

Darien ran a hand through his hair smiling and shaking his head "the songs that she chooses are songs like "Dirty" by Christina Aguilara or something of the likes. Little skirts, tight shirts." He shook his head and sighed. "I was praying that someone new and better would come along. Serena…" Darien turned to her once again and smiled "you answered my prayers. You sing bright and energetic songs, while I'm sure you could easily turn and sing something slower. You glow when you sing; I can see the passion that you exude when you are up there. I can only imagine you and your four best friends up on stage pulling the whole spice girls thing dancing and singing while everyone out there in the audience hoots and whistles." He laughed almost sadly "But I guess you're the only one with the drive to continue to sing."

"Yeah…Amy wants to design video games, Rei wants to be an interior decorator, Mina, who is still in high school, wants to design clothes and Lita is a culinary student here. I'm the only one chasing our dream. We used to sit around, designing CD covers on paper, writing lyrics. We had our other friends and older siblings write the music and play it for us. We were our towns Spice Girls; I was Sailor Moon, Lita was Sailor Jupiter, Rei was Sailor Mars, Amy was Sailor Mercury and Mina was Sailor Venus and together we were the "Sailor Scouts" protectors of the freedom of music with our back up band the Sailor Stars. It was childish, but it was a true dream, ever since we were really little. We made our debut our pre-school's talent show singing Guns and Roses "sweet child of mine". We were a hit and ever since then we were little local celebrities."

Serena laughed and shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets. "We sang at Bar Mitzvahs, Bot Mitzvahs, weddings, anniversaries, graduation, birthdays…we even sang at Lita's eight grade dance. Amy, Rei and I were in seventh grade and Mina was in the sixth grade for that one. The only time Mina was really never part of the band was up until first grade when we met her." She sighed and looked up at Darien. "Stupid huh?"

"No not stupid. I gave up my musical dream to make my parents happy, so I know the pain of not being able to live out the life you want. I was in a band with my best friend, your math teacher, Andrew. We met in the seventh grade when he moved here, and it was not a friendly meeting. I had accidentally tripped in the cafeteria one day at school and my lunch flew and hit him in the side of the face." Darien laughed and shook his head. "God he was pissed. He stood up and saw that I was the one. He launched himself at me and we ended up tussling on the ground. The teachers were finally able to pull us apart three black eyes, two bloody noses and two sets of busted lips later. I was used to fighting, he wasn't so I only had one black eye, and he had two." He laughed again shaking his head. "We had time to learn to get along in suspension. Since then, thick as thieves. Our eighth grade year I found out that he could play the key board and I told him I could play the electric guitar. We formed our band "The Midnight Masquerade" and we played rock slash electronica style music, kind of like Orgy with their song "Blue Monday". We actually won the battle of the bands our junior year of high school. But as we neared our senior year my parents rode me hard about college and how music was silly. Well, in a way I showed them, I became a music teacher. And as for Andrew, he came from a military family. His dad wanted him to join the Marines. Andrew ran as fast as he could to get to college to stay out of boot camp and became a math professor."

"Wow…" Serena licked her lips then smiled "I can't imagine that you are over thirty like most of the young professors are."

"I'm not, not yet at least. I graduated high school years before I should've. My parents wanted me to become a doctor. I wanted nothing to do with that. I'm actually only twenty-seven. I graduated when I was sixteen and Andrew was only seventeen."

"Damn…" Serena cocked her head to the side looking very impressed.

"Yeah…" Darien chuckled. "My parents have been teaching me and trying to get me to study my ass off my entire life, I rebelled and became a musician, which is something I still love. I can't even really stand the sight of seeing someone cut up in person. I was there when my older sister gave birth. My parents didn't want to be anywhere near her because I was fifteen and she was seventeen. A teen mother, my parents were so ashamed. I was the only one who really supported my sister. I was even there when they cut her open to perform the C-section operation…but I passed out."

"Wussy. Anyways, I should let you get going there teach. I need to meet Lita and the others for lunch." Serena said standing.

"Yeah. I'll see you in class on Monday Serena. Take care." Darien said as he replaced his ear buds and continued to run.


	8. Chapter Eight: Opening Wounds

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Eight: Opening Wounds**_

They were lined up, two rows of two, facing each other, looking each other over, each girl different. Amy with her blue hair, Lita with her brown, Rei with her black and Serena the blonde, they inspected one another for the nights plans.

Rei looked Amy over top to bottom. From the black platform Mary Janes, up her blue tights to the black leather skirt she borrowed from Serena to the blue halter-top and Rei own handiwork on Amy's makeup, blue glitter lipstick, blue eye shadow and black eyeliner.

Amy looked over Rei from her red tube dress, down her bare legs to her red, open toed heels and nodded with approval.

Lita did the same and smiled as she looked over Serena. Serena stood out the most with her hot pink fishnet shirt and hot pink thigh high fishnet tights, pink and purple mini plaid skirt and black baby doll tee with her big buckle boots. And Serena smiled as Lita looked like a green version of her except Lita wore high heeled hooker boots and a pair of dark green leather pants the hugged her legs and disappeared into her boots.

Serena nodded and grabbed her bunny shaped book bag purse and giggled, "lets go to the club ladies!"

They walked into the club, arm in arm laughing excitedly as they felt the energy from the thumping speakers blasting out "starry eyed surprise".

"Oh…" Amy stated looking around.

"My…" Lita continue smiling.

"God…" Rei laughed and bounced a bit.

"I'm home guys…" Serena squealed and pulled them out onto the floor.

The girls danced to each techno themed song that came on, bumping and grinding. Staying together to dissuade any Casa-no-duhs.

The girls departed from the floor after a half an hour to go sit and cool down.

"Oh my God…this is brilliant." Amy said laughing.

"God, its as if they pulled the club right out of my mind." Serena fanned herself with her hands, smiling.

"Yeah, and the best part is, no gansta' wanna-be's trying to get at our fine asses." Lita laughed a bit.

"God…I'm hot, but I want to continue. I love this place!" Rei laughed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Man…if only we could've gotten gigs at places like this…" Serena mused.

"Yeah…but Serena…we all agreed that we would stop and get serious after you three graduated…remember?" Lita said leaning forward.

"I know…I know…sadly I know." Serena sighed her happy buzz killed.

"Serena…do you still believe that you can become a rock superstar?" Amy asked leaning forward like Lita, Rei did the same.

"I have dreams that I can. I mean come on…we were hot, even though we were awkward. Weddings…I mean…" Serena shook her head "you guys may not have been serious about the Scouts, but I was…I still am…hell…I got a moon tattoo on my shoulder on my birthday…"

"Serena…it wasn't realistic…" Rei said patting her friend's hand.

"Maybe not for you guys…I still have hope though…that maybe someday…my name will be on a marquee for a sold out concert…" Serena stood up. "Then you'll see." She turned and walked away from the table, disappearing in the mass of people.

The girls got up and walked around the club. A little while later they met back up at the table. "Could she have left?" Amy asked looking around worriedly.

"I don't know…" Lita said looking around like Amy.

"Maybe one of us she go back to school and call the other two to tell us if she's there." Rei suggested.

But before they could agree or disagree the MJ spoke over the speaker. "Ladies and gentleman! I have a treat for you tonight! In the house we have the former lead singer of the underground girl group "The Sailor Scouts" Sailor Moon! She wants to sing to you all to show the others, that the talent is still there, if only they would stop being pussies! Ooh ouch."

The heavy guitar bass sounded over the speakers of Orgy's version of Blue Monday and soon, Serena's alto sounded out with the music. The girls rushed to the stage and saw her dancing around, as if they band had never broken up.

"How does it feel, to treat me like you do, when you lay yours hands upon me and told me who you are? I thought I was mistaken, I thought I heard your words! Oh, tell me how do I feel, tell me now do I feel?"

Serena jumped up on the speaker and roared out into the microphone like a pro "How does it feel? How should I feel? Tell me how does it feel to treat me like you do?" She walked down the speakers and crouched in front of the audience, reaching out touching hands "Those who came before me, live to their vocations…" She jumped off the small speakers and continued to dance across the stage. "From the past of ill completion, won't turn away now more. And I still find it so hard to say what I need to say. But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me, just how I should feel today!"

Serena danced and turned to the long synthesizer solo until the drum beat out its beat in which she slammed her hands around in an air drum display and pointed off the right side of the audience "I see a ship in the harbor! I can and shall obey!" She jumped back up onto the speakers smiling "but if it wasn't for your misfortunes, I'd be a heavenly person today. And I thought I was mistaken, and I thought I heard you speak. Tell me how do I feel, tell me now should I feel? Now I stand here waiting."

Serena started prancing across the speakers "I thought I told you to leave me, when I walked down to the beach. Tell me how does it feel when your heart grows cold?" she bounced up and down on the obviously sturdy speakers to the bass, synthesizer solo again. Serena filled up with air and screamed out the lyrics of the chorus "How does it feel? How should I feel? Tell me how does it feel to treat me like you do? How does it feel? How should I feel? Tell me how does it feel to treat me like you do?" Serena repeated the last line with the fading beat "How does it feel? How should I feel? Tell me how does it feel to treat me like you do?" And the song stopped. But not the noise, everyone in the club shouted and hollered cheering for Serena.

She climbed off the stage and walked past the girls, getting lost in the sea of people again. But a black haired drunk at the bar stopped Serena.

"See," he slurred "this is why I chose you, over Beryl!"

Serena tried not to giggle when she realized that the wasted man was Darien.

"You ok Darien?" Serena asked patting his shoulder.

"I'm fine…but Darvis her' won't give me my keys and let me drive…I'm not drunk…just a…" he whipped up his hand and showed Serena "wittle, teensy, tiny bit buzzed."

"If this is you buzzed, I'm hate to see you hammered…" Serena shook her head and looked at the bald headed man behind the bar. "Darvis? I'm a friend of the teach here. I'm to young to drink, but I can drive. I'll take him home."


	9. Chapter Nine: I Want a Coin Operated Boy

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Nine:**_

Darien stirred in his bed, groaning from the encroaching headache. He rolled over, moaning only to shoot straight up in bed, as he smelled sweet perfume on his pillow. He whipped his white sheet off of his body and fell off his bed.

He got up on his knees and looked at the offending red stain on his bed. "Oh dear lord…please tell me, that while in my drunken idiocy I didn't sleep with a virgin…"

Serena walked awkwardly into the cafeteria and sat down between Lita and Amy at their normal round table. She grimaced and laid her head on the table.

"Lets see here now…black and pink fairy sweat pants, black Dresden Doll band t-shirt under a black and pink H.I.M hoodie…what's wrong? You feeling sick?" Rei asked looking worried.

Serena shook her head back and forth on the table.

"Then what? Not enough sleep?" Amy asked tilting her head down trying to see Serena's face.

Serena mumbled "no…" against the hard slick surface.

Lita set down her fork "I guess this is the last time we go out to a club on a Sunday night…are you upset about last night? You had us worried Sere…you just disappeared into the crowd and didn't come back until late last night."

Serena sat up and rubbed her face "I'm upset about last night yes, but not why you think…I did something bad."

"What could you have done?" Amy asked no longer interested in eating.

"I lost it…I lost my virginity last night…" Serena said, her face getting red. She slammed her forehead back against the tabletop.

"What?" Rei shrieked leaning closer to Serena.

"With who?" Amy asked in a hushed tone.

"How? Well…I don't mean how…but how?" Lita asked in a hushed tone like Amy.

"Did you guys use a condom?" Rei asked still trying to process the information that the virginal, sweet Serena had been deflowered.

"Were you raped?" Lita asked urgently.

"NO! God, no! I wasn't raped…it happened after my little performance on stage last night. I waded through the crowd and ran into him. He was tanked…so I drove him home. God, even though he was wasted, I couldn't resist his advances…I wanted him to be my first…we didn't even use a condom…" Serena said tugging at her hair.

"Who? Some random stranger?" Rei asked confused.

"No…my music teacher…Darien…"

"WHAT?" Lita shrieked drawing the attention of some of the students in the cafeteria to her.

"He was wasted, so I drove him home and well…you know…I snuck out after he passed out…" Serena shook her head.

"Serena…you guys didn't use protection…you could be…well worst case scenario…" Amy said dodging the actual term.

"Pregnancy." Rei said for Amy.

"Oh God!" Serena whimpered and slammed her head into the table. "Up until you said that I was hoping he forgot about what we did!"

"Calm down Sere…we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, if we get to it at all…until then, we'll just act like nothing happened." Lita said stroking her friend's back.

"Andrew! How could you let me go home with a virgin last night?" Darien whined as he came to the front of Andrew's empty math class.

Andrew stood up straight, shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Last night when we went out." Darien said.

Andrew laughed and shook his head and continued running around getting ready for class. "I was sitting at the bar, in front of the stage talking to Rita when you left."

"That's all I remember…I apparently went club hopping."

"What do you mean?" Andrew arched his eyebrow trying not to laugh at his friend.

"I have a stamp from the Kitty Strip Club on my right hand and a stamp from the Necro-Knights techno club on my other hand." Darien said as he buried his face in his hands.

"You found a virgin at the Necro-Knights club? Damn…impressive." Andrew laughed and shook his head. "So who is she?"

"I don't know. I was plastered. I woke up this morning with her perfume on my pillow and a bloodstain on my bed. I put two and two together and got that I'm a fucking horn dog…ugh." Darien looked haggard to Andrew.

"You're hung over aren't you?"

Darien just nodded as he ran his hands through his hair again.

"Sorry man. I don't know what happened to you last night. Rita had all my attention."

"She a fucking stripper dude. What do you see in her?"

"I'll forgive you this once because you're hung over." Andrew said patting his friend on the back as the students started filing in. "Now get. I have class and so do you."

Serena leaned against the wall praying to be invisible as Darien came out of her math class. She rushed inside when he turned his back to her, hoping to avoid him as much as humanly possible.


	10. Chapter Ten: See It In Reverse

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Ten: See It In Reverse**_

Michelle stood next to Serena by the large black piano while Darien played. Serena stood up straight and belted out the lyrics "Fall on your knees! Oh hear, the angel's voices! Oh night divine…"

"Oh night, oh night divine! Oh night divine! Oh night, when Christ was born." Michelle and Serena sang together.

"Very good girls, you sang that marvelously." Darien said smiling.

"Why are we rehearsing Christmas songs in September?" Michelle asked leaning on the piano.

"Because we have a lot of students, a lot of songs and a lot of solos. In fact I need to get three boys to sing "We Three Kings". You two Beryl and two men to sing "I saw three ships" and we need everyone to be know all the lyrics to most of the songs. Especially "I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause" because we have some people from the theatre classes participating in that one." Darien shrugged and sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "Alright, you girls can leave. We're done for today."

Serena quickly jumped off the stage and grabbed her bags. "Serena?" Darien called from the stage. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." She turned to Michelle "I'll see you later."

Darien hopped off the stage and leaned against it. He smiled at her "I was wondering if you would like to sing a song by yourself?"

Serena sat in on of the seats and nodded "sure, I would like that. Which one though?"

"I was thinking Jingle Bell Rock. I can probably get Andrew and a couple other people to get a fast beat version for you so you can dance around like you like to do." Darien said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" She nodded excitedly.

"Ok cool…I know I shouldn't do this because you're my student, but I was wondering if you would come over to my place on the weekend. Andrew and the others will be there, that way we can get it to the tone of your voice, you know?" Darien rubbed the back of his neck.

Serena fought to keep her face neutral "Uh, sure!"

"Alright…um…here…this is my address." Darien handed over a small sheet of paper that had his address on it.

"Thanks. I'm sure I can find it, no problem!" Serena said, inwardly thinking 'I've been there before!'

Serena turned and walked out of the auditorium and ran down the hallway to the cafeteria.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Feeling To Damn Good

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

WOW! This is so much different then my normal. It won't be sci-fi related at all! Read my other stories too!!! And if it sounds bad, it is because I'm trying to stray from blood, guts and Goths. I've gotten comments on the Goth part…so this is for you!

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Eleven: Feeling To Damn Good**_

Serena couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. It was spectacular. There stood the three of them. One stood behind a keyboard and synthesizer, his blonde hair was hanging loose and free. He wore a set of dog tags around his neck hanging in the middle of his white wife beater and a pair of baggy blue jeans tucked into a pair of authentic combat boots. She just couldn't believe that it was her math professor, Andrew Nyozeka.

Next to him stood a man she didn't recognize with long brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail. His hazel eyes were closed as he played his bass guitar. He was shirtless wearing a pair of long cargo short and black converse high tops. Andrew had introduced him as his cousin and the new ethics teacher, Sam Bronwen.

But the one that drew her attention was Darien. His black hair was gelled back smooth and straight, leaving his gorgeous face blank and serious. Even his eyes were serious as he played his guitar and sang. He wore a pair of loose, straight legged, black jeans and a black Daft Punk t-shirt. And even though he looked poorly put together and bare foot, it was the passion he obviously had for his music as he sang.

'What a voice!' Serena thought as she sat curled up on his couch. 'Like a rock and techno version of Josh Groban! And even though they're just singing "Jingle Bell Rock" you could imagine them up on stage, tons of screaming fans. Jesus…'

They stopped and the normal Darien came back "What do you think Serena?"

"Its awesome! I mean it…wow…" She smiled brightly, almost forgetting about the fact that Darien had taken her virginity only a week ago.

"I'm glad you like it. Why don't you sing along this time? We'll play to fit your range, don't fix to fit ours, ok?"

Serena nodded and stood up facing the boys. She tapped her foot and bobbed her head in beat with intro smiling at the bell effects that Andrew worked in "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun! Now the jingle hop has begun!" Serena danced in place with the beat laughing a bit "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air!"

Darien stopped first and the boys stopped right after him. He smiled at Serena, then looked at the guys. "You get her voice?"

Sam shook his head. "She's fluctuating to much to match us."

Darien nodded "alright. Serena, sing by yourself ok? Let them hear you then match ok?"

Serena nodded and imagined the beat "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun! Now the jingle hop has begun! Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air!"

The guys nodded and played it back and Serena sang with it. "Perfect." Andrew smiled. "She didn't search for the tone this time."

Serena smiled "I didn't have to. You guys played at my comfort level."

Darien smiled and they continued to practice.

After a while Serena sat back on Darien couch drinking a bottle of water as the men played some of their old songs. Serena watched them, smiling. "Oh my God. I would've worshipped you guys when I was younger. You're awesome together!"

Darien smiled and smoothed his hand over his hair "thanks. I'm sure it's the same with you and your friends."

"Would've been. I was out with them at the Necro-Knights club in town with them last Sunday. We were sitting and talking when I brought up our group "The Sailor Scouts." They just kept saying that it was an idiotic idea. So I walked away from them, talked to the DJ and got him to let me sing on stage. He had been to one of the places where we sang once when we were younger. He was excited and let me on stage to perform. I had the crowd going, it was my way of proving them wrong. But they haven't talked about it since."

"Did you see Darien there last Sunday? He was there too." Andrew said as he started to put his stuff away. "Wasted, but there none the less."

"Um…" Serena sat up straight and got up. She threw her hoodie on and smiled. "No I didn't see him. I got to go. I just forgot I made a promise to call Mina today. Bye!" She ran out of the house.

Andrew arched his eyebrow "man…I knew she was spastic, but that was extreme." He laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Why'd you ask her that?" Darien asked him as he put away his guitar.

"I was just wondering if maybe she saw the girl or recognized the girl you fucked." Andrew shrugged and piled his stuff up.

"She was probably to busy fighting off boys after her performance. You guys heard what I heard." Sam said smiling. "She's cute. To bad she's off limits to us teachers…and Andrew…because he is in a monogamous relationship with a stripper."

"Shut up!" Andrew said growling.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Tender Words You Say

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Twelve: Tender Words You Say**_

Serena danced around in the auditorium waiting for the others, listening to her CD player. The Birthday Massacre keeping her company in the mostly dark room. She jumped up and down singing out loud, spinning.

She closed her eyes and sang while twirling. She screamed though when she felt a bunch of arms wrap around her mid section. They let her go and she fell on the floor pulling her headphones off swearing like a sailor.

She laughed though when she saw not only Rei, Amy and Lita; but Mina as well. She hopped up and hugged her. "Oh my God! Why are you here?"

"College visitation day! I missed you guys so much! Oh and they told me what happened…holy shit girl…you're music teacher? And you guys thought I was bad!" Mina said laughing.

Serena wanted to cry. She had missed her friend so much. She looked her over. Mina's hair had always been a little bit of a darker blonde then hers and her eyes, just barely darker. They looked like sisters. She hugged Mina again and laughed.

"We should do a number for old times sake." Mina said laughing "I know Rena carries around a huge case of CDs everywhere she goes and I know that it has Karaoke version of all the songs we sing."

The other three agreed as Serena ran over and popped a CD in. They got in order of their normal routine. Serena in front Mina and Lita on either side of her, with Rei and Amy at the end of the line, forming a flying V shape.

The song sounded through out the quickly filling auditorium, but the five girls didn't notice. All the noticed were each other to make it so they wouldn't screw up a step.

"Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dreams, I have pictured us together…" All five girls turned and faced the audience as Serena sang out the lyrics.

"Now to feel your lips, on my fingertips, I have to say is even better…" Lita continued the song as they walked forward in unison.

"Then I ever thought it could possibly be it's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free!" Amy sang out loud as the song started to pick up. Everyone was impressed that the smallest one had such a set of lungs.

"From all of my sadness the tears that I've cried! I have spent all of my life…" Rei said as the girls tensed ready to dance as the chorus approached.

"Waiting for tonight, oh! When you would be here in my arms, waiting for tonight, oh! I've dreamed of this love for so long! Waiting for tonight!" The girls sang together in perfect unison and harmony. Their dance moves were fresh and precise as if they had never stopped performing together.

Mina stepped forward as the line straightened out, the girls still dancing in time. "Tender words you say take my breath away! Love me now, leave me never!"

Rei smiled and twirled with Mina. "Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace! I want to stay in this forever!"

Amy bounced forward and crouched towards the audience. "I think of the days when the sun used to set, on my empty heart, all alone in my bed!"

Serena strutted forward full of confidence and belted it out "Tossing and turning, emotions were strong I knew I had to hold on!"

"Waiting for tonight, oh! When you would be here in my arms, waiting for tonight, oh! I've dreamed of this love for so long! Waiting for tonight!" once again they formed the V dancing in sync like a girl band should.

"Waiting for tonight, oh! When you would be here in my arms, waiting for tonight, oh! I've dreamed of this love for so long! Waiting for tonight!"

The girls stopped, facing side ways. Serena looked forward and sang her line "gone are the days when the sun used to set…"

Amy mimicked Serena as she sang her line "On my empty heart all alone in my bed…"

Rei followed suit "Tossing and turning…"

"Emotions were strong…" Lita flipped her ponytail as her eyes scanned Serena's music class.

Mina smiled as she built up the last verse "I knew I had to hold on!"

They all high kicked at the same time and spun to face the audience, smiles on their faces. "Waiting for tonight, oh! When you would be here in my arms, waiting for tonight, oh! I've dreamed of this love for so long! Waiting for tonight!"

Darien stared up at the stage. He couldn't believe that this is the group that Serena had been talking about. He couldn't believe that they had disbanded themselves. He watched as they laughed and hugged each other, oblivious to the crowd. He smiled as the class stood up and started cheering for the girls, he joined in, whistling and clapping.

All five of the girls turned quickly, startled. Serena jumped up and down laughing. "We still got it! We're not even rusty!"

Mina laughed and hugged the girls. Lita, Rei and Amy left Serena and Mina in the music class. Mina had wanted to sit through the class with Serena.

Darien jumped up on the stage smiling. "Well done girls. Serena, you guys were better then you made me believe you were. It may have been poppy, but I would've been a big fan."

Serena just laughed and got off the stage with Mina. They sat in the back next to Michelle for the rest of the class, as they rehearsed and watched everyone rehearse.

Mina looped her arms through Serena's as they walked down the hall. "You fell from grace for that guy?"

Serena blushed and nodded.

Mina laughed and kissed Serena's cheek "good choice!"

Serena looked down at Mina shocked and laughed "MINA!"


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Sex and Candy

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! Blue is by my favorite band ever The Birthday Massacre. Look them up!!!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Sex and Candy **_

Serena sat in Darien's living room waiting for him to set up his things as she listened to The Birthday Massacre on his stereo system.

"You actually like this kind of music?" He asked her as he listened to it.

"It's a gothic, I know…but I like the techno beats that go with the heavy rock." Serena shrugged and sipped her water.

"I've never even heard of them."

"They're really underground. They have two CDs out and no one has really heard of them. I found out through one of my friends, who's gothic. She reads some gothic fashion magazine and they had an interview with the band so she checked them out and loved them…Plastic blue… Invitations in my room, I've been waiting here for you reservations made for two! Sunlight fading. Black tongues speak faster than the car can crash you supply the rumors! And I'll provide the wrath!"

Darien laughed. "She sings so sweetly at the beginning and then at the black tongues part she roars, than goes back to normal…what a unique mixture…"

Serena shrugged and smiled. Darien sat next to her and pressed play, shutting off her CD and turning on the Jingle Bell Rock mix that he had made with Andrew and Sam. "What do you think?"

"Its great! It really is Darien…thank you for giving me this chance!" Serena beamed as she bobbed her head and hummed along with it.

"You're welcome, but in all honesty, it was a privilege to get to make a song for a talented artist like yourself." Darien chuckled "I only wish I could be up on stage to play it with you." He laughed a bit "hell, with your talent you could go solo, and I'll be your backup band!"

Serena laughed and hugged him "no really Darien, I'm serious. I want nothing more in life then to sing. You're giving me that chance." She leaned back a bit and chuckled "are you supposed to become this good of friends with your students?"

Darien shrugged and leaned down capturing Serena's lips with his own. He pulled Serena against him, pressing his lips harder against hers, trying to get her to open his mouth.

Serena sighed and closed her eyes as she opened her mouth for Darien. She reveled in the feeling of his tongue gliding across hers, and moaned gently as he moved them from the couch to the floor with her under him. She last track of time as she lost her clothes.

Darien pulled his lips away from hers as he pulled her shirt and bra off of her. Groaning he bent down and captured her nipple in his mouth. Serena arched her back moaning, tangling her fingers in his soft, thick, black mane of hair.

He sat up and pulled his own shirt off, then worked off Serena's pants, leaving her boots on her. He kissed down her stomach as he slowly slid her panties off letting one of his hands gently brush against her sex.

She murmured his name, shuddering. "Darien…" she ran her fingers down his back gently, relishing in the feeling of his lips on her skin. But she dug her nails into his back as he slid a finger into her. "Oh!"

Darien looked up at her smiling. He captured her lips with his, kissing her deeply once again as he slid in a second finger working her loose.

Serena clung to him moaning and arching against his hand. Darien pulled back and pulled off his pants leaving himself naked and hard. Serena shuddered and licked her lips staring at his naked organ excited.

Darien crawled back over Serena, parting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He slowly eased into her before thrusting his full length into her, leaving her gasping and clawing at his back.

Serena cried out, as Darien trusted powerfully into her, then moaned gently as she became used to his size. She moaned loudly with each powerful, fast thrust into her.

Darien shuddered over her, moaning and began moving as hard and fast as he could digging into the carpet for support. "Oh God…Serena…"

Serena cried out loudly, screaming as Darien brought and himself.

She looked up at him, panting, her eyes glazed over as Darien looked down at her wondering what the hell he just did.


	14. Ch 14: Until The Sky Falls Down On Me

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! Blue is by my favorite band ever The Birthday Massacre. Look them up!!!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Until The Sky Falls Down On Me**_

Serena laid a white sheet around Darien's shoulder as he sat on the couch looking horrified. Serena had gotten dressed to make him a little more comfortable. She sat on the coffee table in front of him. "Darien?"

"We're not aloud to have sexual relations with students…I've always held to that. I mean, I've had some very beautiful students come onto me…and never once…but for some reason you…I always thought you were lovely…but…it wasn't until recently that I had any true sexual feelings towards you…I…I'm so sorry Serena…I'm your teacher. You're supposed to be able to trust me and I broke that trust…" Darien pulled the sheet around his waist to hide as much of his nudity as he could.

"Darien…that Sunday you were at the Necro-Knight…I did see you…" Serena admitted, while looking down at her hands.

"What?" Darien looked up at her confused.

"I had just gotten off the stage. You said "See, this is why I chose you, over Beryl!" You got my attention and I turned and saw you. You had said you wanted to go home but the bar tender thought you were to plastered. So I ended up driving home. When we got here I helped you inside and well…" Serena sighed her hands shaking "I had always lusted over you…so when you kissed me, I let you have me…I lost my virginity to you…I felt so horrible afterwards because one, we're not a couple and I had given myself to you and two, you pride yourself on being a good teacher."

"And you didn't say anything to me?" he shook his head and sighed as he saw Serena start to cry, "I can't blame you though. It had to be incredibly awkward for you to see me afterwards. I wish I would've known though…I'm so sorry Serena…" He wiped away Serena's tears. "God, you have no idea how fucking sorry I am…"

"Do I have to drop out of music?" Serena asked wiping her face dry.

Darien shook his head "No, I won't make you. This is mainly my fault. I'm the adult here, the older one, the teacher I should've kept myself in check better." He sighed "I wish I knew what to do here…"

"What do you mean?" Serena looked at him confused.

"I mean…I mean I want you again. I want to make love to you again. God even after everything…I still want to be with you…and its not just at a sexual level…its at an affection level…a relationship level…but I can't date you Serena, no matter how much I want to…I can't. You're my student…"

"Oh…yes…" Serena nodded "I have those feelings to Darien."

He looked at her and groaned. "Oh hell…" He grabbed her and pulled her into his lap and kissed her. Laying her on the couch under him, he made love to her again.


	15. Chapter 15: Trapped in Cellophane Wrap

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only! Blue is by my favorite band ever The Birthday Massacre. Look them up!!!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Trapped in Cellophane Wrap**_

Serena watched Darien move around the classroom passing out the list of what they were to wear to the Christmas concert, what songs would go wear, etcetera. She smiled reliving in her mind the past three weeks with Darien. Sleeping at his place on the weekends, watching his old concert videos, the taste of chocolate syrup on his carved, rock hard abs.

She realized in that moment that she was quickly falling in love Darien even though he was always cautious about their relationship status.

"Darien what am I to you?" She had asked him just last Saturday as they sat curled up together on his couch watching "Along Came Polly".

"What do you mean Sere?" Darien had replied looking down at her confused.

"I mean…am I just a fling or what?"

Darien had laughed and kissed her "Of course you're not a fling Sere…I care about you…you're my girlfriend…"

But even though she was his girlfriend, they had to be cautious because she was still his student. A complicated relationship, but Serna would have it no other way. As long as she was with Darien she was fine with what ever the set up was, as long as he wasn't using her.

After class had been let out Serena hung back like usual wanting to miss the rush. "Serena?" She looked up and saw Darien smiling at her. "Can I talk to you after class?"

She nodded and walked up to him after the classroom had emptied. He smiled and pulled her against him and kissed her. He then leaned back over the desk and pulled out a black and pink lace thong. "You forgot this at my place yesterday."

Serena giggled "No I didn't. Relationship etiquette states that the boy friend gets to keep a pair of the girlfriend's favorite thong panties if they are sexually active. Or at least that's what Mina always says."

"Ah, gotcha…alright. I'll keep them if that's what Miss Manners says we should do." He laughed and smiled kissing her again. "But you better get going before we get busted."

She nodded and smiled "alright…miss you every night Darien…"

"Same here Sere, same here." He shook his head, chuckling as she skipped out of his classroom.

Andrew came in smiling "damn that's a shame."

Darien quickly shoved the panties into his briefcase as he saw Andrew walk towards him. "What is?"

"That Serena is a student. Damn she's fine."

Darien smiled and laughed "what about Rita?"

"I love Rita, she's beautiful, kind, thoughtful and great in bed…but come on man…every man wants a blonde bombshell like Serena at some point in time. Even if its just for a quickie!"

"Watch it man" Darien said trying to hide his agitation "she's an eighteen year old student."

"Yeah I know, I know…" Andrew smiled and laughed "but damn though!"

Serena sat at her computer typing up her paper as Lita and the others sat around talking.

"So, whose the guy Serena?" Lita asked laughing.

"What?" Serena squeaked and turned around to quickly, falling out of her chair.

"Oh come on…don't insult us. You leave every weekend, come home smiling glowing. I saw that hickey on your stomach!" Rei said laughing.

Serena blushed bright, beet red. She crawled quickly over to the girls. "You can't say anything!"

"Why?" Amy asked finally putting her book down.

"He could get in trouble…"

Rei laughed, "Is he married?"

"No, its Darien." Serena said softly.

"A teacher!" Lita said panicky but hushed.

Serena nodded staying red.

"He could get in big trouble Serena!" Amy pointed out.

"I know, I just said that…that's why you guys can't say a word about it."

"We won't we promise. We've never stoolied anything you've ever told us in confidence." Lita said hugging her friend.

"Is it love?" Amy asked smiling slyly.

Serena looked at the carpet "I think it is."

The girls laughed, making Serena spill all of the beans.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Hey, I’m A Kitty Cat!

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Sixteen: Hey, I'm A Kitty Cat!**_

Darien sat on the couch watching the four girls giggle as they helped each other with their Halloween costumes. He smiled and shook his head, chuckling. He looked over at Lita who was dressed as transvestite version of Freddy Krueger, Amy was a transvestite Jason, Rei was a Playboy Bunny and Serena was a black cat, with a little yellow crescent moon on her forehead.

"Cute girls. Two tranies, a rabbit and an naughty kitten. Serena grimaced at him and smacked his arm.

"Ha, ha. Very funny…I'm a kitten period. Not a sex kitten." Serena crossed her arms and nodded.

Darien got up and hugged her to him kissing her nose "what ever you boss."

The girls laughed "boss."

Serena laughed and flexed her non-existent muscles "yeah buddy!"

Darien just chuckled. "Get going guys, you'll be late for classes and so will I. Shoo, except you." He grabbed Serena and kissed her. "I love you Serena, my naughty little sex kitten. Now you can go."

Serena laughed and ran to her friends "I love you Darien."

Serena and the girls ran around all day passing out suckers, laughing at the whistles Serena and Rei got.

Lita grinned at Serena and laughed "Right Said Fred."

Serena jumped and squealed and started walking down the hallway as if it were a runway. "I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love love's going to leave me!"

Lita, Rei and Amy all laughed and started singing it for her "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts and I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party no way I'm disco dancing! I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk! Yeah, on the catwalk,  
on the catwalk, yeah I do my little turn on the catwalk! I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car! Too sexy by far! And I'm too sexy for my hat too sexy for my hat, what d'you think about that?"

Serena acted out every part of the song except for taking off her clothes. Andrew and Darien both came out of Andrew's classroom and laughed at the girl's display along with half of the kids. A couple boys joined Serena, dancing along behind her.

"I'm a model, you know what I mean? And I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk; yeah I shake my little toche on the catwalk! I'm too sexy for my,  
too sexy for my, too sexy for my…'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean? And I do my little turn on the catwalk yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah I shake my little toche on the catwalk!" Lita and Amy and Rei continued singing even though they laughed when Serena shook hey butt.

"I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat poor pussy, poor pussy cat! I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love! Loves going to leave me! And I'm too sexy for this song!" With that Serena darted past Darien and Andrew into the class.

"Any man she dates will be not only be a lucky bastard…but he will definitely have his hands full. She's kind of hyper ain't she?" Andrew laughed a bit.

"You have no idea…" Darien muttered under his breath laughing. "Just a little hyper, yeah."


	17. Chapter Seventeen: One Day You’ll See

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Seventeen: One Day You'll See**_

Darien leaned against the doorframe separating the kitchen from the living room, two glasses of juice in his hands, staring at the small blonde laying on his couch reading. He smiled and sighed. "You know. You really belong in a different place. You belong in LA with a maid to bring you your juice and a butler to show me the door every time I come around begging to see you. Even if I knew that your famous boyfriend, Stuart Townsend, was around." Darien said as he set the cups on the coffee table.

"No, I belong in LA with security to show Stuart the door because I have the world's best guitar player boyfriend, you." Serena said as she set her book aside.

"You would want me to play back up for you?" he asked laughing, sitting down beside her.

Serena curled up against his side and smiled "Of course. You, Sam and Andrew, all three of you are geniuses when it comes to music. You three would make me seem like the world's greatest performer." She took a swig of her juice and laughed. "I only wish you guys would perform for the Christmas concert."

Darien smiled down at Serena and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe we could. I don't know, I'd have to check. But, Sere, you already are the world's greatest performer. You just haven't been discovered yet. Give it time. You'll rise to the top one day and I'll be smiling up at you, proud of you for never giving up your dream like the others did."

Serena shrugged and smiled. "They could be part of my entourage. Amy could design the music videos and screen caps for concerts, Lita could be my personal chef, Rei could decorate my mansion and Mina could design my clothes." She smiled sadly "I would pay them well so that they could live like rock stars even though they don't want to be rock stars anymore. But just like Shuichi in Gravitation, I won't give up Darien, I promise. I'll make everyone proud and prove that I am not white trash anymore!"

"I know you will Sere, I believe in you."

Serena turned and looked up into the gentle, kind eyes of the man she loved and sighed "Oh Darien, I love you so much!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Lets Give Them A Show

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Eighteen: Lets Give Them A Show**_

Lita finally threw the rubix cube against the wall and looked at the three younger girls studying. "Any clue what we're doing for Thanksgiving?"

Serena looked up and shrugged "Darien said he would have us over if it wasn't tradition for him, Andrew, Andrew's girlfriend Rita and Sam to get together because none of them talk to their families anymore."

"Ok, so mooching off of Serena's boyfriend is out…any other ideas?" Lita asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the mini-fridge.

Rei shook her head. "No idea. We could just go down the commons, watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade together, and then go to Ryan's for dinner."

Amy rolled her eyes "Mm, buffet food."

Serena shrugged "I like Ryan's, all you do is pay nine bucks a person and you can get all the food you want including really yummy steak."

Lita smirked "you remember what happened the last time we took you to a buffet though Serena? All you can eat isn't a challenge."

Rei laughed "I was sure we were going to have to roll you home."

"Luckily Darien was there with his car so we wouldn't have to test that theory." Amy said temporarily looking away from her computer screen.

Rei giggled. "I was sure he was going to puke when we told him what Serena had eaten."

"I think he was more worried about his bank account." Amy pointed out sniggering.

"Why you little!" Serena pouted, "You guys are so cruel to me!"

Darien sat back tossing the little black and brown foam football back to Andrew. "I was talking with Serena the other day. I was thinking that maybe, we, meaning you and Sam and I, should play the Christmas concert with Serena."

Andrew caught the ball and stared at his friend for a second. "Seriously?"

Darien nodded and smiled "she sounds better with live music, and that way we can play along with any mistakes like a note she holds out to long or what ever. I already talked to the dean and he thinks it's a good idea, you know…to the teachers more involved to make us seem like a "loving, warm and friendly environment" and that if the teachers have talent, well then dammit so will the students."

Andrew laughed and threw the ball back at Darien. "Publicity you mean, to make parents want to send their kids here and have it seem like it will be good for the kids and not a waste of time. That's actually a good idea, especially if we tape Serena. I mean, come on dude. I heard her…and if we get kids from other classes to help. Like costumes from the fashion design majors, dancers from theatre, set designs from interior design."

"Brilliant!" Darien laughed as he threw the ball back to Andrew. "I mean really, seriously…we could probably make it into a huge social thing to. Like making it into a dinner and a show type of thing. Like if we were to invite parents, give them a show and then serve them dinner from the culinary class. Oh! And have the computer classes do a light show type of thing, print off posters and banners…"

"Yeah. We should suggest this to Dean Hathaway dude."

Darien smiled and grabbed his cell phone. "All it takes is a call man."

Serena walked into the auditorium confused to see Lita and Rei ushering her towards them. She sat down between Amy and Michelle. "What's going on? Why is most of the school here?"

"I don't know. I asked them the same thing. All of our teachers told us to go here when we got to class. I guess they have some sort of announcement and they want to make it to all of us at the same time." Amy said rearranging her things to fit Serena's things.

Lita leaned forward "do you think they could be closing the school?"

"No, I think they would've said something before this." Serena shook her head and settled into her seat just as Darien and the other teachers took the stage.

"Alright, alright quiet down guys. I know you're all wondering why you're here. The answer is simple. Christmas. My name is Darien Shields; I am in charge of the music choir class here at AIP, and this year we decided to do something new. Instead of the normal Christmas concert that we do here, year after year, we thought it would be cool to make this a night for you and your parents to enjoy. Culinary will be making dinner and desert to serve after the concert, while the computer classes will be making light shows, banners and posters. Interior design will be making the set, theatre will be supplying dancers and fashion design will be making the costumes for all the performers." Darien said sitting on the side of the stage.

"The theme for this year will be "Rocking The Christmas Tree". I know its not very PC, but we thought that since all the songs will be Christmas songs it was for the best." Andrew said shrugging. "Now, all the teachers have spoken with one another and very few classes will be getting the actual music, but each of your teachers know the theme so they will be able to help you design things."

Darien nodded. "The computer class making up the light show, fashion design and theatre will be the only classes with the music so…" he shrugged. "Not enough CDs to go around. Besides, we want some of you to be surprised. All right? Now! Get to class y'all!"

Rei leaned over to Serena "did you know?"

Serena shook her head no "I had no idea. Darien said nothing about this to me."

After everyone but the choir left Serena went up to Darien "When did you make this plan up teach?"

"Andrew and I talked about it the other day while I was telling her that the Dean said that he liked the idea of all three of us playing live for you." He shrugged and leaned against the stage. "I wanted to keep it a surprise for the entire school. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

Serena shrugged. "I would've kept it a secret if you had asked me to."

"Like you did with the girls and us?"

She crossed her arms "now, that's not fair. They saw some of the hickys you left and asked me about them. I couldn't lie after that! They're my best friends Darien."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I should've told you boss. Now we should get rehearsing, K?" Darien gave her his charmer smile, which melted Serena to the core. She nodded and hopped up on stage.


	19. Chapter 19: Santa’s Bells Were Jingling

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Nineteen: Santa's Bells Were Jingling**_

Serena was kneeling on the edge of the stage; panting along with the six male backup dancers they had given her to dance along with the techno punk version of "Jingle Bell Rock." Darien set his guitar down and knelt beside her.

"You all right?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded "I'm just tired. We've run through this skit like twenty bazillion times!" She looked up at him; pleadingly "can't we quit for tonight? The concert the day after tomorrow and I know the song inside and out and the men back there having aneurisms know the cues and moves. We need a day to recover. Please Darien, so I don't die of a heart attack on stage. Because, I swear to God Darien, I will die on stage to spite you then come back and haunt you."

"How can I argue with that threat?" he helped her stand and clapped his hands. "Okie dokie…if you are a student. You can go take a shower, eat and sleep. We three teachers have to practice a little more then we can go too."

Serena stood, listening to the song being sung on stage looking herself over in the mirror. Amy had pulled her waist length blonder hair up into a ponytail with a red and green ribbon tying it in place with little silver charms hanging from the ribbon. Lita had put glittery green eye shadow and glittery red lipstick on her to match the outfit that had been made for her. A pair of shiny green flares, with a red ribbon sash going around her hips and a white baby doll tee with shiny red sleeves.

"You're a diva…you're a champ…the stage is your mistress, love her!" she repeated over and over to herself.

She turned and saw Andrew walk out onto the stage wearing a white tank top, red arm warmers with green slacks and white sneakers.

Then Sam passed her wearing a green vest, green pants, white sneakers and red wrist cuffs.

Then her Darien passed her wearing a red trench coat, green slacks, white sneaks and a thin iridescent green shirt under the trench coat.

She turned and saw that her back up dancers were wearing red leather pants and a green iridescent green shirt that reminded her of Lestat's from the Queen of the Damned movie.

She turned back towards the stage, breathing heavily, her knees knocking as the music started up.

She nodded and ran out onto stage with her microphone wrapped around her ear, leaving her hands free for dancing.

"Whoa oh yeah! Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock!" She smiled even wider as the crowd began to cheer. Rei and Lita sitting in the front row going nuts, as Amy controlled her lights.

"Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun!" She twirled as the dancers came out, three from each side.

She skipped across the stage playing into the music "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air!"

She giggled out loud and bent down to touch her friend's hands "What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away!" She stood back up and swayed between two of the guys "Jingle bell time is a swell time…" She paused and leaned into one of the boys "to go riding in a one horse sleigh!"

She pranced and danced across the stage looking like an old pro "Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet jingle around the clock! Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet!"

She leaned one way "That's the jingle bell!" she leaned the other way "that's the jingle bell!"

She stood in the center of the stage with her arms open wide "That's the jingle bell rock!" she held the note then posed with the boys as the song stopped.

"Lets rock right on to New Year's boys." Serena said in a sultry voice as she danced off stage with her back up dancers, leaving the audience cheering, screaming and whistling for her.

Serena sat at the table with Rei, Michelle, Michelle's girlfriend Hannah and Amy as Lita helped serve the dishes that were prepared.

"Oh my God, Serena, you were so amazing!" Michelle said leaning in. "I mean I heard the song when you song along with the CD! But to see you up there in costume, with those boys and the band! Holy shit!" she clapped and hummed some of the beat. "I only wish my performance had been half as flashy as yours!"

Hannah laughed and stroked a hand through her short, sandy blonde hair. "I hate to say it, but they were smart leaving Serena's song for last. The rest of the songs would have been paled by comparison."

Amy smiled "well it helps when you know the person who cares about her friend looking good and doing her lighting."

"MM!" Serena set down her glass "thinking of which! Amy, thank you so much! I could see the tree and snowflakes when they hit the stage! They rocked!" She looked at Rei and smiled "your class did very well with the backgrounds. You can't have a good show with shit ass backdrops."

"You better thank me! They wanted to go for an old school looking Christmas look. I had to make them sit down and listen to the songs. That's when they decided to go more new age. Shiny, shiny, shiny! My teacher loves shiny!" Rei said laughing.

Darien came over and sat next to Serena. "You did awesome Serena. You looked like a real pro! And I loved how you did that whole improved line at the end. It added to the effect."

"Thanks Darien. And you guys did great with the music!" Serena beamed up at him.

"Seriously teach!" Michelle said, "I couldn't believe that my ethics teacher and a math teacher could rock so well! You three and Serena should hit the road together and tour! I'm so super serious!"

Darien laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I hope you girls have an awesome Christmas. Serena, Michelle I'll see you girls in January!"

Later that night Serena and Darien laid naked under his Christmas tree laughing and cuddling with only a throw blanket covering their ankles, saying good bye to each other before Serena left to go home with the girls.


	20. Chapter Twenty: It Had To Be You

Author: Shadow

Disclaimer: I, Shadow, do hereby state that Sailor Moon, sadly, belongs to Naoko only!

Summary: Serena Winston is fresh out of high school and on her way to the Pittsburgh Institute of Art. With a chance to start anew, will she find a chance to fall in love, even if he's her professor?

If you can't tell, I'm trying to use music themed chapter titles. E-mail me and I'll tell you what's from where, or if its even music related.

_**Book One: Memoirs Of The Broken Hearted**_

_**Chapter Twenty: It Had To Be You**_

Serena lay nestled in Darien's arms all through out the night as the morning sun rose to great the lovers with a new day.

They had celebrated a concert well performed, celebrated the up coming holiday and had celebrated their love for one another, and made love to show how badly they would miss each other as Serena left with Amy, Lita and Rei to spend Christmas with her family.

Darien slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the small blonde that he loved curled in his arms, the silver bracelet that he had given her for Christmas reflecting the multi-color Christmas lights.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head, reveling in the warmth of her skin so close to his.

But the happy, intimate, tender moment was ruined as a laughing Andrew came bursting through the front door.

Darien quickly jumped covering up Serena's nudity, grabbing a couch pillow to cover his own "Fuck's sake Andrew!"

Andrew quickly assessed the situation and laughed heading for the kitchen. Darien sighed breath of relief thinking he could wake up Serena and get her out of there before Andrew knew it was her.

But Serena had woken up at that moment. She raised her head lazily and looked around "Darien? What's going on?" She sat up, holding the blanket around herself.

Andrew stopped, recognizing the voice. He didn't turn around; he just stood still "Darien…is that who I think that is?"

Serena saw Andrew and shrieked huddling her nakedness beneath the blanket. Andrew quickly turned around and saw that he was right.

"Darien…what the hell is Serena doing here? Naked? With you while you're naked? Oh please don't tell me you two are!" Andrew raked a hand through his hair.

Darien hopped into his pants watching Andrew "what are you doing here Andrew? I thought you were on your way home to introduce your parents to Rita."

"I was stopping by to pick up the presents I hid here…I told I was…dammit! That's not the point! What the hell is a student doing at your house naked?" Andrew pointed at Serena frantically.

Serena quickly picked up her clothes and ran past Andrew into Darien's room while Darien spoke.

Darien raked both hands through his hair "its just how it looks Andrew."

"How long?"

"Since the end of September…right around the time when we all started rehearsing together."

"Damn…three months? Three fucking months? Is it just sex?"

Darien sat on the arm rest of the couch and shook his head "she's a my fucking girl friend man. Remember the virgin I told you I couldn't remember…well I figured it out that it was Serena."

"This relationship can't continue Darien! You have to end this! Your job is on the line. Not to mention it isn't fair to Serena. Do you think either of you would be satisfied with being at your house, all the time, for four years until she graduates?"

"You're right…fuck…I hate it, but you are right." Darien growled and punched the wall. "I can't do this to Serena man…she's so special, she deserves more…"

Andrew nodded "I won't report you because I like Serena and you're my friend but, man…you have to end this. I'm going to go get my stuff out of the hall closet and go. You go talk with Serena."

Darien nodded nursing his hand.

Serena sat on Darien's bed, curled up with her jean-clad legs held against her chest. She looked up, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're going to break up with me aren't you?"

Darien knelt in front of Serena taking her hands and kissed her knuckles. "Please Serena, don't cry."

She sat up straight, pulling her hands away "just answer my question Darien!"

"I have to Serena…" Darien laid his forehead on her lap. "God help me, but I have to. It isn't fair to you or me, having to hide our relationship. And we can't have an open relationship with you still being my student. Serena, I love you…"

Serena had one hand tangled in his hair, one wiping away her tears. "If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this to me! To us! You wouldn't care about how we were together as long as we were!" She pulled away from him and headed for the living room.

Darien got up and followed her. "Serena wait!"

"No! No Darien! I will not wait! I get it! You don't want me! I was just some dumb blonde that you tricked into sucking you off every now and then! Fuck off! You're not a real man Darien! You're a fucking pussy!" With that Serena grabbed her coat and slammed the door and Darien was sure that he had lost her forever.

(THANK YOU FOR READING!! FOR THE REST OF THE STORY GO TO BOOK TWO: THE STAGE LIGHT CRIES FOR ME!! ITS AWESOME!!)


End file.
